


Bone Straining Under the Weight [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, deaf!derek, foodblogger!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Stiles' favorite things about life is Derek Hale's food blog. He never expects to meet the man in person.</p><p>~</p><p>“Derek,” he says again, and the name feels very strange on his tongue. “You don’t mean Derek Hale.”</p><p>His professor’s eyebrows reach up, eyes widening. “You read his blog?”</p><p>"Uh. Worship. Would be a better more descriptive word. That is Derek Hale?"</p><p>Jimmy chuckles. "Good-looking guy, huh?"</p><p>"You mean to tell me the Food Network hasn't snatched him up to dethrone everyone else from daytime TV."</p><p>Jimmy smiles a small private smile. "I don't think TV is his medium."</p><p>Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Shy?"</p><p>The man laughs heartily at that. "No, I wouldn't say that. He just has particular forms of expression, like eyebrows and chili powder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Straining Under the Weight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bones Straining Under the Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688853) by [weathervaanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathervaanes/pseuds/weathervaanes). 



> For the prompt: Derek is deaf and Stiles takes care of him.
> 
> So, we didn't answer it exactly (because Derek is a strong, powerful human who don't need no man to take care of him), but we did our best.

**Title:**  [Bones Straining Under the Weight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/688853)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:**  [weathervaanes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/weathervaanes/pseuds/weathervaanes)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf

 **Pairing** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 **Rating** : Explicit 

 **Tags** : deaf!derek, foodblogger!derek, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe

 **Summary** : 

One of Stiles' favorite things about life is Derek Hale's food blog. He never expects to meet the man in person.

~

“Derek,” he says again, and the name feels very strange on his tongue. “You don’t mean Derek Hale.”

His professor’s eyebrows reach up, eyes widening. “You read his blog?”

"Uh. Worship. Would be a better more descriptive word. That is Derek Hale?"

Jimmy chuckles. "Good-looking guy, huh?"

"You mean to tell me the Food Network hasn't snatched him up to dethrone everyone else from daytime TV."

Jimmy smiles a small private smile. "I don't think TV is his medium."

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Shy?"

The man laughs heartily at that. "No, I wouldn't say that. He just has particular forms of expression, like eyebrows and chili powder."

 **Duration:**  1:23:11 Minutes

 **Files:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6o5vex1aowkhghp/Bones_Strainging_Under_the_Weight.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k017m1yig8jqn46/Teen_Wolf_-_Bones_Strainging_Under_the_Weight.m4b)


End file.
